Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to a communication terminal, a communication method, and a communication control program stored on a non-transitory recording medium, each of which is capable of communicating with a counterpart terminal via a network.
Description of the Related Art
With the need for reducing costs or times associated with business trips, communication systems provided with teleconference or videoconference (“conference”) capabilities are widely used. The communication systems allow transmission of contents data such as image data and/or sound data among a plurality of communication terminals that are remotely located from one another to facilitate communication among the plurality of communication terminals through a communications network such as the Internet.
While communication takes place among the plurality of communication terminals, data such as presentation material data may be transmitted from the communication terminal at one end to the communication terminal at the other end. In such case, the user at one end usually sends the presentation material data through a personal computer by email to a personal computer of the user at the other end. This may interrupt smooth communication among the users through the communication terminals, as the user at one end needs to prepare to transmit the presentation material data through the personal computer.